victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings Bendré - Be/ck and A/'ndré' Brina - B'/eck and T/'rina Trade - Tr/'''ina and J'''/ade Reck - R/'''obbie and B'''/eck Trinjin - Trin/'''a and Sin/jin''' Rinjin - R/'''obbie and S/injin''' Bendré Moments Pilot -''' Beck zaps Andre's broken toe to fix it. When Andre thanks him however, he is buzzed out of the improv. '''The Bird Scene - André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. Beck understands Andre's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. Robarazzi - Beck and Andre steal Robbie's clothes together. Wi-Fi in the Sky '- Beck, Andre, Tori, and Cat work on writing a script together. Andre is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise. They spin together. Beck says hello to Andre's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam - 'Beck helps Andre chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. Beck and Andre also decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. Beck then complains that it ate his money and Andre tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. Beck and Andre are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. 'Freak the Freak Out - Beck and Andre both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] - Beck and Andre are both happy about seeing the Turblow Jet. They also sing a small jingle together about it. The Wood '''- Beck and Andre are both seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in the Taco Truck. Also, When they do their The Wood fight, they congragulate each other. '''theSlap.com Hints - *Andre posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *Beck posted a picture of Andre and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that Andre is a little weird. *Andre posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. *Andre posted a picture of Beck and Tori, and describes Beck as 'his boy'. Brina Moments Survival of the Hottest- Beck and Trina first talk in Survival of the Hottest. Trina tells Beck that his trailer is cool, but later says that it's stupid, and says, "Yeah, OFFENSE." Trina welcomes herself in Becks RV. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend']] -Trina gives Beck a foot smoothening. Freak the Freak Out- Beck helps take care of Trina. Trina also attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. Also, Beck was massaging Trina's mouth. Trina has her legs over Beck's (he attempts to push them away). [[The Wood|'The Wood']] - Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Cafe and shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells him to smell her. She then tells him it's her natural scent with a smile. Trade Moments [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthday. Jade Dumps Beck- When Trina hands Jade a flyer for her one-woman show, Jade shoves it down her shirt. Survival of the Hottest '- Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her. Jade wants Trina's water. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend]] - Trina gives Jade a foot smoothening. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out-']] Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth blood. The Diddly-Bops - 'Both of them wore the same hamburger suit. Also, both of them couldn't fit their boobs through the hamburger. Trina says "How did Jade fit her boobs through this?". Trat Moments 'The Bird Scene - When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to get Trina to uncuff her, but Trina is too busy scurrying to the cafeteria to get a panini. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Cat tries to help in finding a gift for Trina. Stage Fighting - Cat disagrees with Robbie about Trina. When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. Tori The Zombie - Trina and Cat go on a road trip. Trina lets Cat answer her phone and they have their own road rap. Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. Both are seen dancing together during Tori's performance. Survival of the Hottest - 'Trina asks for Cat's number. Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky - 'Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. Trina told Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry (which may imply that she cares about Cat's feelings). 'The Diddly-Bops - 'Both Cat and Trina wanted to perform as The Diddly Bops. When Tori asked whether or not Trina has any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests she already knows Trina's answer. 'TheSlap.com Hints * Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. * Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. * Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. * Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. * In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Cat and Reck Moments Survival of the Hottest - When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to tell him that the fan is dead. When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. Wi-Fi in the Sky '- Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. Beck says 'aww come-on' when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. Beck also asks "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam - Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and he never lets anyone hold Rex. This proves that he trusts Beck and they are great friends. Also, when the ping pong ball hits Robbie in his privates, Beck covers up Rex's eyes. While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. Freak the Freak Out - Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] - Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. Beck also takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie. Before Beck leaves, he pets Robbie. Wok Star - 'Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3000. Both didn't seem to want to. Beck tells Robbie that he shouldn't tell too many people about his male makeup. Beck and Robbie were seen together at the resturant. They were both pretending to notice Trina and Andre dressed up as celebrities. Beck and Robbie were trying to keep Mrs.Lee from going to the play. 'The Wood - Robbie and Beck are hanging out together when Robbie tries to scare Trina and Tori. Robbie tells Beck that Trina poked him with a big fork. Beck tells him to poke her back, he then pats Robbie on the back. Robbie apparently takes Beck's advice. theSlap.com hints *Robbie says that he said that his page had free cookies but only said that because he wanted more fans. Beck asks Robbie about his plan B. Trinjin Moments [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobblehead for her birthweek. The Diddly-Bops - '''Trina & Sinjin are BOTH in the ''NEW'' Diddly Bop band together and were riding in Sikowitz's Van facing eachother. Rinjin Moments 'Robarazzi - '''Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. Sinjin was seen filming Robarazzi. 'Survival of the Hottest - 'Robbie seemed worried about Sinjin drowning. Robbie told Tori to give him mouth to mouth, but Tori walks away. Before the scene cuts, Robbie was left about to help Sinjin. 'Freak the Freak Out - 'Both Robbie and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls. 'Rex Dies - Sinjin tells Andre that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt. Fanfictions Brina *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry Trade *common goal by off to fail brb Trat *eggnog and mistletoe by off to fail brb Reck *Like Home by amberpire *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance, you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno *we only have so much time to waste by off to fail brb *Inside Our Skin by seemslikeaporno Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Males Category:Romance Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Characters Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Andre Harris